gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stone Crows
The Stone Crows are one of the Hill tribes that live in the Mountains of the Moon. They are led by Shagga, and presumably by Dolf before him. They have weapons, but nothing compared to the Knights of the Vale. History Season 1 The Stone Crows encounter Tyrion and Bronn, who are returning from the Eyrie after Tyrion's trial there. The tribes initially intend to kill them, but Tyrion talks them into an alliance with the Lannisters who, he says, are enemies of the Vale and will supply the hill tribes with money and weapons to take over the region themselves. They accompany Tyrion to his father's military camp, and he agrees to honor his son's promises to them."The Pointy End" While heading to the battlefield alongside the Lannisters troops, the Stone Crows bicker with the Moon Brothers; one warrior of each tribe is killed. Later they take part in the victorious battle of the Green Fork."Baelor" Season 2 Shagga and his men escort Tyrion to King's Landing, where he takes his place as the acting Hand of the King on behalf of Tywin."The North Remembers" Following the battle of the Blackwater, Varys informs Tyrion that Tywin has paid the hill tribes quite handsomely, and they have gone home."Valar Morghulis" In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, the background of the Stone Crows is about the same, and so is their encounter with Tyrion and Bronn, except that Gunthor, not Shagga, is the clan chief. Afterwards, Shagga and more of the Stone Crows follow Tyrion to his father's camp and subsequently participate the battle of the Green Fork; Gunthor stays behind at the mountains to rally the other hill tribes. In "A Clash of Kings", Shagga and his Stone Crows serve as guards for Tyrion in King's Landing. Tyrion is careful to house them away from the Moon Brothers. Prior to the battle of the Blackwater, Tyrion recognizes that the Stone Crows and the other hill tribes, while ferocious, are undisciplined and inexperienced at siege-warfare, so he sends them south across the river to the Kingswood to harass the scouts of Stannis's army as they approached the city. They perform quite well, destroying Stannis's scouts and screening forces to such an extent that he has no warning of the approach of Tywin's massive reinforcements approaching the city. In "A Storm of Swords", Bronn informs Tyrion that the Stone Crows are still in the Kingswood, since Shagga seems to have taken a fancy to the place. When the Hound and Arya arrive at a small village, on their way to the Vale, the village elder warns them that it is very dangerous to pass the Eastern Road these days, because the clans have steel now, good swords and mail hauberks; he tells them that half a year ago the Stone Crows, led by Gunthor, raided a nearby village, took every woman and every scrap of grain, and killed half the men. Known members *Gunthor son of Gurn, the leader *Shagga son of Dolf *{Conn son of Coratt}. Killed in the battle of the Green Fork *Jaggot *Torrek *Galt See also * References de:Felsenkrähen Category:Hill tribes